If She Knew
by CG07
Summary: What if Ahsoka could see what had happened before it happened. How would things change. What could she do in order to prevent it? How far would she go? Only one way to find out. Lux/Ahsoka pairing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or it's characters.

Ok, I know I'm already juggling two stories as it is, but I saw Ahsoka's death & Resurrection on Star Wars the Clone Wars, and I got hit with another idea.

Ahsoka is definitely my favorite character, and it makes me sad to think what the future holds for her. Because we all know what happens to Anakin. Anyways, I figure I'll write this fic to give everyone a happier ending. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Padme, and Organa had been chosen to represent the Republic in the annual Senatorial meet which occured on the planet Chandrila. Padme had just gotten off the space shuttle with Ahsoka at her side. Ahsoka had voluteered to be her escort once she discovered that Anakin was on another mission in a farther part of the galaxy. She and Senator Bail Organa were supposed to meet Mon Mothma at her ancestral home at the planet.

"Thanks again Ahsoka for coming along." Padme said as she walked to the hover-carrige that was to take them, "To be honest, I get pretty lonely on these Senator's meets off-planet so it's nice to have another girl to chat with someone other that senators. Not to mention someone who's closer to my age."

Ahsoka gave a small laugh, "You're over ten years older than me. I don't know what we could talk about that would interest you."

Padme playfully bumped shoulders with Ahsoka, "Watch it! You're starting to make me feel like an old lady. Besides don't sell yourself short, you're actually a lot more mature than most teenagers your age., so I'm really glad you came."

Ahsoka smiled, "I'm glad I came too, I'm pretty sure Master Skywalker wouldn't forgive me if I let one of his closest friends go unprotected."

Padme had a slight falter in her step, but she quickly regained composure. "Well, I've known him since he was a child, in fact when he first joined the Jedi order. So I suppose you could say that we are close friends."

"Mm-hmm" Ahsoka nodded with a roll of her eyes. She wasn't blind. She knew that there was something more going on between her Master and the Senator, but she simply chose to let it be. She knew she had no business in their personal lives.

Padme quickly decided to change the subject. "You know Mina is coming to the Senator's meet as well, I think Lux is supposed to come along."

"Oh?" Ahsoka said.

"Come on Ahsoka," Padme said as the driver helped her onto the carrige. "Don't you think that little crush you two had on one another was a little obvious."

"First of all, _he_ was the one who had a crush on _me_." Ahsoka said, "and second, I'm a Jedi, we're not supposed to get attachments like that."

"Ahsoka, you're also a fifteen-year-old girl. It's only natural that you would develop these type of feelings." Padme said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe, but in the end nothing can ever come of those feelings." Ahsoka said in a firm voice, "I guess I did get a small crush on him, but that's over and done with, I've got more important things to worry about."

Padme smiled as she recognized the firm conviction in Ahsoka's voice. That was one of the things she admired about her; Ahsoka was always so sure of herself, and she was always so independant. She truly had no desire to gain the approval of any boy or man, which was a lot more than Padme could say for herself.

The hover-carrige finally arrived at Mon Mothma's house. Already a number of guests were outside; Ahsoka couldn't help but feel a little intimidated. Padme noticed and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Don't worry." She said, "It won't be as bad as you think."

"Right." Ahsoka said reluctantly as she stepped out of the carrige.

* * *

_(2 hours later) _

Ahsoka was standing on the Terrace balcony of Mothma's ancestral home, that the overlooked Rose gardens. In the center of the Gardens was a large pond. As Ahsoka stared at the peaceful scenery she couldn't help but trail back to the dreams that she had been having recently.

Ever since she, Obi-wan and Anakin had returned from the planet Mortis, she had began to be plagued with strange visions. Visions that sometimes had to do with her apparent demise. She couldn't remember much when she had been kidnapped by Son, but according to her master had assured her that it was nothing to worry about.

If that were true then why did she have visions of her death on that plane?. She had seen Son touch her forehead and then she fell limp as though she were dead, and then she saw her master perform some type of ritual with the Father and Daughter in order to revive her.

Those weren't the only visions she had though. Some consisted of Padme's death, others revolved around a duel between Anakin and Obi-wan in a land of fire. But there was one vision which plagued her consistently.

Order 66

At first she had no idea what the order meant. The words were voiced by someone she did not recognize, it also appeared to be an order for the clones. She had gone to the Jedi Archives to do research on what it meant, but she could find nothin.

She didn't know why, but those two words shook her to her very core. It was as if those two words would unravel everything she had ever known and loved. She contemplated on whether or not she should tell Master Yoda, or Plo Koon, or even Master Windu. But something held her back, she just didn't know what it was.

She wished deeply she could talk to someone about it.

* * *

I know that it's a slow start, but please try to be patient.

Up next...the appearance Lux


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or it's characters

Sorry about the long wait you guys. I hope you like this chapter. There's not a lot of action. Basically it's more of a story build up.

I hope you like it.

* * *

"Really Lux, at least try to make yourself more presentable." Mina said as she fussed over his shirt collar and vest. The weather was a bit warm, so Lux had his jacket draped in the seat across from them. Their hovercarrige provided a hood to shade them from the sun, but the sunlight was still creeping through the windows.

"Mother please!" Lux protested, gently pulling her hands of him. "I've met most of these senators before, and I know how I must look."

Mina sighed, "I'm sorry darling. It's just this meeting could very well determine the outcome of the war, and it is crucial that we push for peace with the Republic. Particularly after that attack on Coruscant."

"The attack wasn't our fault." Lux argued, "For all we know someone from the Republic planted that and framed us."

"I know dear." Mina said, "but diplomacy must be in control. If we go and make accusations such as that, the war could take a turn for the worst, and I for one have seen enough violence and suffering to last a lifetime."

The carraige halted to a stop. "We're here. Try fixing yourself up a bit."

"Mother!"

"You know Padme is supposed to be here." Mina said with a sly smile as they left the carriage, "I believe she's taken that young Jedi with her. The one we met in our last meeting. Ahsoka I think her name was."

Lux stilled, then he hurriedly put on his coat and jacket. He checked his relfection on the carrige and qiuckly smoothed back his hair feeling for any imperfections.

Mina gave a slight imperceptible chuckle at her son's flusteredness.

"Come now Lux." She said pulling him towards the mansion.

Lux immediately followed, finding a whole new reason to make sure this visit would go well.

* * *

(Mothma's Ancestral Home)

Senator Mothma was holding a welcoming party for all of the senators attending, both Separtist and Republic.

While the other senators and representatives got aquainted and reaquainted with themselves, Senator Mothma, Senator Organa, and Padme were all huddled in one corner deep in discussion.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to invite all these separtists in your home?" Organa asked warily looking around the room.

"If we are to push a peace treaty with them we must show that we are willing to trust them." Mothma insisted.

"But after what happened on Coruscant-

"We can't allow the past to influence the choices we make now." Padme interrupted. "Besides it was the Separists who reached out to us first."

"You saw what happened the last time we tried to make peace with them before!" Organa argued in a hushed voice, giving a pointed look to Padme.

"That wasn't Mina's fault!" Padme insisted. "For all we know another Separtist used Mina's motion to their advantage. Maybe someone sabotaged them."

"Nevertheless, Organa is right." Mothma said. "We must tread cautiously in these waters. We simply cannot afford to make anymore enemies."

"Padme!" A soft voice called out. "Padme!"

Padme looked behind her and to her pleasure found Mina and Lux walking towards them. She quickly turned and rushed to give her friend a warm hug.

"It's so good to see you again Mina." Padme said, she looked at Lux behind Mina.

"Hello Lux." She said brightly. "You look well."

"Thank You Senator." Lux said formally, discreetly looking from side to side.

"Please call me Padme." Padme said, "Are you looking for something Lux?"

"No Senator. Nothing at all." Lux lied.

Padme gave a knowing smirk, "Actually Lux could you do me a favor. Ahsoka has been wandering the Gardens since she got here. Do you think you could check on her for me?"

Lux visibly brightened, "Of course Sen-I mean Padme."

He quickly rushed off to the Gardens leaving the adults to talk among themselves.

Padme and Mina shared a glance and started to giggle.

"What is it?" Organa asked.

Padme gave a dismissive wave. "It's nothing Bail. Don't worry about it. Just girl talk."

* * *

Ahsoka was currently walking around the gardens gazing at all of the flowers and plants. She felt a sort or serenity whenever she was around a natural scenery.

She looked at herself in the pond's reflection and began to ponder.

'What do these dreams mean?' she thought to herself. 'What is Order 66?'

"Beautiful isn't it." a voice said behind her.

Ahsoka whirled around and found Lux standing behind her with a smile plastered to his face.

"Lux?" she said, "You startled me."

"I'm sorry." Lux said walking towards her, "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"I said _startled_." she corrected defensively, "Not frightened. There's a difference."

"Right." Lux said in a slight condescending tone, as he finally stood beside her.

"Padme told me you might be coming." Ahsoka said, "How have you been."

"Fine." Lux answered, "But I'm doing a lot better now."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes slightly. "I see you haven't changed."

"How about you?" Lux queried, "How have you been?"

"Fine." Ahsoka said quickly.

"That doesn't sound very convincing," Lux said growing concerned, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Ahsoka insisted, "I should get back. Padme probably needs me by now. I'll see you around."

Lux stared at her back as she walked towards the mansion.

If anything else, he was certainly glad that his mother had dragged him along this trip.

* * *

So what do you think?

Trust me as the story progresses, there will certainly be a lot more drama!

Read n Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or the characters.

* * *

Ahsoka sifted her way through the senators her eyes searching out for Padme.

"Ahsoka!" Padme called out waving her over. Oncer Ahsoka was in arms distance she wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Senators, this is Ahsoka Tano." She introduced proudly. "One of the finest padawans I've ever come to meet."

"It is most wonderful to meet you." One of the senators said reaching out to shake her hand. "Senator Amidala has told us many wonderful things about you."

"I'm sure she's just exaggerating." Ahsoka said giving a dismissive wave.

"Hardly." Organa piped. "Padme is not one for idle flattery. When she gives a compliment she means it."

Ahsoka blushed, not really used to getting such attention.

"It's really all thanks to my Master, Anakin Skywalker." Ahsoka said, smiling proudly. "He's trained me well."

"Senators I'm so sorry, but you must excuse us." Padme said leading Ahsoka away.

"Thanks for that." Padme sighing with relief. "Don't get me wrong they're very nice people, but all they can talk about is politics. I need a break."

Ahsoka laughed. "_That_ I would be more than happy to help with."

Padme smiled good heartedly. "Why don't we hang out in my room. We can catch up with one another."

"Sounds good." Ahoska said.

Twenty minutes later they were in their nightwear and sitting on Padme's bed with some treats that they had snuck in, laughing with one another.

"Are you serious?" Ahsoka asked trying to contain her laughs.

"I'm not kidding," Padme said struggling with her own giggles. "When Dot Lott tried to approach us, he tripped over his own robes and fell headfirst into the punchbowl!"

Finally Ahsoka couldn't contain herself, she burst into an uncontainable laughter and rolled around Padme's bed. Her laughter was contagious, because seconds after Padme's laughter joined with Ahsoka's. For moments they were lost in their laughter, the burdens of war and politics forgotten momentarily.

Padme finally sobered up, wiping tears of mirth from her cheeks. She then began to smile at Ahsoka in a regarding way.

"I'm really glad you came Ahsoka." Padme said.

"So am I." Ahsoka returned the smile. Ahsoka couldn't really remember anything beyond her life from the temple. According to Master Plo Koon. She was three when he found her, so she didn't remember her life on the planet Shili. Because of this, she didn't really have any parental figures, so if she were to be honest with herself, Anakin had become a father to her, while Padme, for some inexlplicable reason, became Ahsoka's mother figure.

Little did she know, Padme had similar thougths as well. Even though she was old enough to be her sister, she actually regarded Ahsoka as more of a daughter, and Anakin shared her parental feelings towards Ahsoka.

"It's getting late." Padme said, "We should get some sleep. It's going to be a long day for both of us tomorrow."

"So what is the plan for tomorrow?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm going to be at the Senatorial Address tomorrow, and that alone will take about five or six hours. It's the time when every senator addresses the issues that they feel need the most attention."

"That sounds boring." Ahsoka deadpanned.

Padme was about to make a smart remark, but suddenly she put a hand in front of her mouth and ran towards the joint bathroom that they shared. Once the door slid shut, Ahsoka could hears the sounds of retching.

"Padme?" She called banging on the door. "Padme are you alright?"

The sounds of flushing filled the room, and the door opened once more to show Padme rinsing out her mouth. Ahsoka quickly ran over to her.

"Are you alright?" she asked rubbing Padme's back.

"Yes." Padme coughed. "Yes I'm fine, it's probably something I ate."

"Maybe we should take you to see the doctor." Ahsoka suggested.

"Don't be silly." Padme scoffed. "It's not serious at all, I'm feeling better already."

Ahsoka looked unconvinced.

"I'll be fine Ahsoka." Padme assured. "I promise."

Ahoska released a sigh, she knew that there was no changing the senator's mind. "If you're sure."

"Definitely" Padme said giving her a smile, she then proceeded to walk to her own room, leaving Ahsoka with her thoughts. Ahsoka walked towards her own room and sat on her bed.

_'Something's not right.'_ Ahsoka thought to herself as she rested her head on her pillow, _'I can't shake the feeling that something big is supposed to happen. But what could it be?'_

She fell asleep with troubled thoughts.

Meanwhile in Padme's room, he holocomm was beeping. She answered, wondering who would call her at this hour. When a hologram of Anakin appeared, she was beyond overjoyed.

"Anakin!" she called out.

"Hello Padme." Anakin smiled in spite of his weariness. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you."

"Shh." Padme put a finger to her lips. "Ahsoka's sleeping in the other room."

"What is Ahsoka doing with you?" Anakin asked, "Is she alright?"

Padme smiled at Anakin's concern. "She's fine. She's accompanying me for the Senatorial Meet, remember?"

Anakin put a hand to his head. "That was today?"

"Anakin don't worry," Padme said, "I didn't come alone, and I'm not the only Republic senator here."

"No but you are the Republic senator who's had the most attempts on her life." Anakin said.

"Anakin." Padme reprimanded, "I am not some damsel in distress, I can take care of myself, and like I said before Ahsoka's here with me as well as my own team of bodyguards."

"I can't help but worry Padme." Anakin's eyes grew serious. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"The same way I'd feel if I lost you." Padme replied, her eyes softening. "I have to go Ani, I need to wake up early for the address tomorrow."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Anakin promised, "I'm already finished here."

"I'll be waiting." Padme said. "I love you."

"I love you." Anakin said, then hung up.

Padme deactivated her comm and turned off the lights, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Ahsoka was tossing and turning in her sleep. Her dreams were becoming more vivid...more violent.

**_(Dream)_**

_"Execute Order 66" a mysterious, sinister voice said._

_Screams, gunfire, total chaos in several landscapes. The Jedis fell one by one._

_Aayla Secura_

_Master Plo Koon_

_Ki-Adi-Mundi_

_Stass Allie _

_Countless other Jedis mercilessly murdered._

_Young children looking up at a figure in confusion. The figure ignited his lightsaber and attacked._

_"Please!" Padme begged as she held her throat._

_"I loved you!" Obi-Wan cried out in anguish._

_"The Jedi have fallen." that mysterious voice again._

_She heard crying, but it was not out of sadness, fear, or even anger._

_This was the cry of a brand new life._

**_(End of Dream)_**

Ahsoka gasped as snapped in a sitting positon on her bed and uttered the fated words that would forever change her life.

"Padme's pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own SW:CW or the characters.

* * *

Ahsoka was sitting in up in her bed, hugging her knees to her chest and breathing heavily. She couldn't believe what she had just seen.

_'Pregnant?'_ Ahsoka thought to herself, _'How is that even possible? There's no way she could be pregnant unless...'_

Her eyes widened in realization, and she took a shuddering breath as she hid her face in her knees.

_'No. No no no no!'_ She thought desperately,_ 'Master, how could you do this!'_

There was no other explanation. Anakin was the only other male that Padme spent her time with aside from the usual senators, and she knew that Padme wasn't as close with them as she was with Anakin.

She tried to fight tears as she realized the magnitude of the situation. If the Council had discovered this, Chosen One or not, Anakin would be expelled from the order, and Padme could lose her credibility as a senator. If the Separatists got wind of this, it could be damaging both to the military and political aspects of the Republic.

In other words, everything she had ever believed in and cared about was being threatened at this very moment.

_'Why Master? Why?'_ Ahsoka thought internally as her shoulders shook with emotion as she tried to hold it in. _'How could you risk everything we've ever worked for?'_

She had always suspected that her master and Padme were in some sort of relationship, but she never knew that they were intimate. She doubted anyone else knew for that matter.

She took a few deep breaths as she tried to calm herself. This was not the time for panicking or feeling sorry for herself. Right now, she needed to focus! If this is what she felt now, she couldn't even imagine what Anakin and Padme were feeling, if they even knew.

'Do they know?' she thought. She closed her eyes in concentration, trying to get a feel of the new life that Padme carried inside her. Her expression softened when she felt it. The life force was so innocent and bright. She smiled involuntarily.

When she opened her eyes, she deducted that the child was only two weeks old. Even though Padme was showing symptoms of a pregnancy, her body couldn't yet acknowledge what was actually inside her. Padme probably wouldn't know for another three to four weeks. And when she did find out, well life for Padme would never be the same.

She imagined that Padme would be scared, and it was going to get a lot harder for Anakin to keep his cover. Ahsoka knew that she would help them in any way she could. They were her family and she was going to protect them.

She finally stood up from her bed and walked towards the window. She opened the blinds and saw that the sunrise was only just beginning. She figured Padme wasn't up yet so Ahsoka decided that she could go for a walk to clear her head. She walked outside to the Terrace and found a balcony. She walked towards it and she was speechless when she saw the breathtaking view of the sunset and the gardens along with the lake.

She breathed in the fresh morning air; a scent of fresh flowers, grass and morning dew. It was glorious. Most days were spent in a military camp or the Temple and their sunsets weren't nearly as beautiful as this. The nature and wildlife of the planet were amazing. Her head was still buzzing from the revelations she discovered. She was still debating on whether she should tell them that she knew, but she wasn't sure if it was the wisest decision.

"The view is quite amazing isn't it."

Ahsoka turned around and sure enough Lux was there. "Hi Lux."

"Hello." Lux made sure to wipe his hands on his jacket before he walked towards her, so she wouldn't see his sweaty palms. He was always nervous whenever he was around Ahsoka. "You're up rather early aren't you?"

Ahsoka shrugged her shoulders indifferently, "I've been up at earlier times."

Lux gave a chuckle. "You know most girls I've encountered usually complain when they don't get enough sleep, and normally they don't wake up until it's past noon."

"I'm not like most girls." Ahsoka argued putting her arms over her chest.

"I know." Lux made sure to look at her when he said it.

Ahsoka felt both flattered and uncomfortable by his attention. "Why are you up so early?"

"Not sure." Lux said, picking a rose from a vine that was growing along the bars of a balcony. "I don't normally get up this early but for some odd explicable reason, I just woke up and felt like coming out here."

He gave her the rose he had picked. "For you."

"Thank you." Ahsoka said, as she took it. "It's beautiful."

_'So are you.'_ Lux thought in his head.

"So tell me why come here?" She asked trying to lighten the mood. "No offense, but this isn't the most lively bunch of people to hang out with."

Lux gave a small laugh, "I agree, but Mother insisted I come. Even though I'm determined to follow in my father's footsteps to join the Military, she feels it would be good for me to learn the politics of the war."

"She's got the right idea." Ahsoka said, "It's always smart to learn about the politics every chance you get. I had to learn that the hard way"

"Is that why you're here?" Lux asked.

"No." Ahsoka laughed, "I just came along to keep Padme company."

"It's good to see you laugh." Lux said.

Ahsoka sobered up quickly. "What do you mean?"

"You seem distant." Lux explained. "And everytime I look at you, you always seem troubled."

Ahsoka tried to change the subject, "When did you start looking at me?"

"Uh...Well I just-That is-don't change the subject!" Lux stammered.

Ahsoka chuckled, he looked adorable when he was flustered.

_'Wait, did I just think that?'_ She thought to herself._ 'No! This cannot be happening! I can't like him! I'm a jedi! We're not supposed to develop feelings like this!'_

_'That didn't stop your master.' Her inner voice said slyly._

"I should go." Ahsoka said, "Padme will be wondering where I am."

Before she could walk away, Lux grabbed her arm.

"Ahsoka wait." He said. "Later on today...that is if you're not busy...would you like to go on a ride with me?"

"W-What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked.

"The palace has carriage rides." Lux explained. "There are some that will take you on a tour of the city. And there's supposed to be a sort of fair going on today. Would you like to come?"

Ahsoka was speechless. No one had ever asked to do something that wasn't training or military involved. In fact, she didn't think there was a time when she acted like a regular teenager. Even though her head was saying this was a bad idea, she couldn't help herself.

"Well, sure!" She said smiling in spite of herself. She couldn't help but be excited at the prospect of doing something that wasn't related to the war. Especially with a person her age. "I'd love to go. That is if Padme will let me."

Lux smiled, his day suddenly taking on a brighter turn. "Of course. Great! I'll meet you out here, say 2 o'clock."

"Ok." Ahsoka said. "I'll see you later Lux."

"Yes, good-bye Ahsoka." he said.

She waved at him and walked back into the palace.

* * *

Padme was finishing doing her hair when Ahsoka walked back to their room. "Oh there you are. I was wondering where you went off to."

"Sorry, I didn't sleep well last night." Ahsoka explained. "I went out for a walk."

"Are you alright?" Padme asked, concerned. She walked up and felt Ahsoka's forehead. "You're not ill are you?"

"No, no. Nothing like that." Ahsoka said, not wanting to alarm Padme. "It was probably something I ate. Like you."

"If you're sure." Padme said.

"You look beautiful." Ahsoka said, wanting to change the subject. Padme was wearing a periwinkle blue senator's robe, that glowed in the sunlight and her hair was in a half-up, half down do, with curls falling down her back.

"Thanks." Padme said, blushing at the compliment. "I'm hoping to look my best, so I can be more convincing in my arguements today."

"I thought the debates weren't for another two days." Ahsoka said, remembering some of senators conversations she overheard.

Padme was surprised, but didn't show it. "The real debates begin in two days, but during the address whenever we decide whose agendas and issues are most important we tend to get passionate about our causes and we fight tooth and nail to get them in the agenda."

"I guess even politics can be a grueling battlefield." Ahsoka joked.

"You have no idea." Padme said, smiling.

"Padme, I was wondering what is it that you're planning to do today? Besides the Address?" Ahsoka asked.

"The address itself will take all morning and probably end by one this afternoon. Then we go to the senator's luncheon and afterwards we each go with our respective allies and begin a strategy in preparation for the debates." Padme explained, pinning a jeweled haircomb. "Why are you asking?"

"Well it's just that Lux asked, well he invited me to go on a carriage ride with him on a tour of the city." Ahsoka answered, shuffling her feet, "Then he wanted to go to this fair in town."

Padme paused, and then a conspiratorial smile was on her face when she turned around to face Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, did he ask you on a date?"

"No!" Ahsoka blurted out. "It is not a date! We're just going to hang out as...well as friends I guess."

"Mhmm." Padme smirked. "Ahsoka, of course you can go. I have my own set of security and more than enough bodyguards. Not to mention the weapons I carry and the self-defense moves I've been taught. And I can contact you on my comm if I really need you. But go! Enjoy yourself! In fact here."

Padme reached for her bag and took out a card. "Use this. I keep it for my personal expenses."

"Padme, I can't do that!" Ahsoka said, "That's your money! Besides I'm a jedi, we're not supposed to have personal items."

"Take it." Padme insisted, pressing it into her hand. "Just use it in case of an emergency, and besides I hardly spend any money on myself."

Ahsoka reluctantly pocketed the card. "Are you sure?"

"More than sure." Padme smiled. "Go and have fun. Trust me, if I were in your shoes I wouldn't hesitate."

"Alright then."

* * *

Meanwhile Lux's room looked as though a tsunami had blown in. When Mina walked in she almost tripped over a pile of clothes.

"Lux!" She admonished. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Ugh! No this isn't right! None of them are right! What am I supposed to wear?" he asked himself completely unaware his mother was in the room. He would hold an item of clothing to his chest, then make a disapproving noise and threw it on the floor. "Should I be casual? Or do I need to dress up?"

"Lux?"

Lux froze at the sound of his mother's voice. He turned around to find her with her arms crossed and her foot tapping.

"Hello mother." He said uneasily.

"And what pray tell are you doing?" Mina asked.

"I was just-I was only-" He sighed. "I'm going into town today and I've asked Ahsoka to come with me. She accepted."

Mina immediately brightened. "Is that so? Well Lux, I must say you do move rather quickly with the ladies. Only one day and you already have a date."

"Mother!" Lux blushed, "It's not a date. We're merely going as friends."

"Of course you are dear." Mina patronized. "Now! Let's pick your outfit for today. I won't have my son looking anything in short of excellent."

"Mother I am sixteen years old." Lux argued. "I'm perfectly capable of dressing myself."

Mina raised a brow as she gestured to all of the clothes on the floor. Even Lux couldn't argue with himself.

"Alright." He conceded. "Maybe I do need a little help."

"Wonderful!" Mina said. "Now lets see here."

Lux knew he was in for a long morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

First off, I'm going to start by saying how sorry I am, this update is long overdue, and you've been waiting over a year for this. I am SO SO SORRY I kept you waiting. I had MAJOR writer's-block when it came to this story and apparently to a few of my other ones. I had no idea so much time had passed since I've updated ANY stories. I'm really sorry! Please forgive me!

For those of you still reading this, GOD BLESS YOU.

So this chapter contains Lux and Ahsoka's 'not-date', and just a warning Ahsoka sings a song.

Don't worry it's not going to be a major plotline, I just thought it would be fun to throw that in.

Anyways here's the new chapter. I hope that you like it.

* * *

Half an hour later Lux was waiting by the carriage he had arranged to take himself and ahsoka to the fair grounds. He was wearing a dark burgundy shirt with a black vest along with brown pants and black boots. He was shifting anxiously from one foot to the other. He didn't know why he was so nervous.

"It's not a date." Lux told himself. "It's not."

He heard a rustle behind him and turned around. His heart stopped at the sight before him.

Ahsoka was walking towards him but not in her usual Jedi attire.

_(Flashback:Ahsoka)_

_"Tell me Ahsoka, are you going to be wearing that?" Padme asked._

_"What?" Ahsoka looked at her clothes, "What's wrong with my clothes?"_

_"Nothing, nothing!" Padme said quickly, "It's just, well don't you think you should dress up a little?"_

_"Padme it's not a date!" Ahsoka said indigintly._

_Padme put her arms up in surrender. "Alright, alright. I need to get going, but just in case you can borrow whatever's in my closet."_

_Padme walked out the door. Ahsoka huffed and flopped on the bed._

_Ahsoka then gave a sideways glance to Padme's closet, and seemed to be debating with herself. She finally looked up as if asking for the force's help._

_"Ugh!" Ahsoka rolled her eyes and threw her arms up in the air. "Fine, she wins."_

_(End)_

Ahsoka was wearing a halter sundress that fell just below her knees, it was a soft lilac color, and she wore some matching sandals.

"Hey." Ahsoka said.

"H-Hello." Lux breathed out. "You...look different."

"Oh, is this okay?" Ahsoka said uncertainly. "Should I have worn something else?"

"No, no!" Lux said quickly, "That's not what I meant! I mean you look...nice."

"Um...thanks." Ahsoka had a slightly red tinge to her cheeks. "You look nice too."

"Oh, thank you. My mother helped me." Lux said, then he shut his eyes in embarassment. "No I mean she doesn't dress me all the time-she was just helping me today because I couldn't decide, not that I don't know how to dress. i am perfectly capable of dressing myself."

"Lux breathe!" Ahsoka said grabbling his shoulders. "It's fine! Your mother has good taste."

"Yes, well, shall we go?" He said gesturing to the carriage behind them.

"Um, sure." Ahsoka said with nervousnous. Lux held out his hand and helped her into the carriage before entering it himself. He gestured to the driver and they were on their way.

Lux made sure they took the longest route with the most beautiful sights, and he explained all of the landmarks and loved to watch her reactions to the sights.

"We're here." Lux pointed out, pointing to the crowds. He stepped off the carriage and helped Ahsoka down.

"Wow." Ahsoka said.

The streets were packed. Full of vibrant energy and colors, and it seemed at though everything was in motion.

"This is incredible." Ahsoka said, not used to all of the movment without it involving violence.

"My mother says that they have this event every year." Lux explained, "It's supposed to symbolize good luck and peace towards men."

"That's really thoughtful." Ahsoka said.

_'Too bad there hasn't been a lot of that happening around here.'_ She added to herself. She had seen the woes of war, and knew what it could do to a person. That's why she was so hopeful this conference become a success, to finally put a stop to the war.

Ahsoka had spent her entire life at the Jedi Temple, and was sheltered from all aspects of a civilian life. While she did enjoy training, and missions, she had never partaken in any...normal activities. She could honestly say with certainty that this was probably her first day as a real teenager.

So Ahsoka and Lux spent the day exploring the festival, going on rides, playing their booth games, but Ahsoka's favorite part were the street performances, especially the musicians.

Not many people knew this but Ahsoka loved music. When she was a child, music would be played in her village constantly, and even though she was only three when she had been taken to the Jedi Temple, music was still a part of Ahsoka. About three years after she had arrived at the temple, she had been exploring the outskirts of Coruscant and she had met a hermit, named Mother Mo'at. She had heard an upbeat and vibrant song being played by a guitar-like instrument and Ahsoka found herself in a cave and saw an Omaticayan playing the instrument. She later introduced herself as Mother Mo'at. At first she was suspicious and tried to send Ahsoka away, but when she realized that Ahsoka had a real love for music, she gladly played for the child for the rest of the day. Ahsoka would make it a habit to visit Mo'at at least three times a week and during the time spent, Mo'at would teach Ashoka how to play certain instruments and even sing. Ahsoka took great pride in learning from Mo'at and loved to hear her stories from her planet. For two years the two became great friends, until one day Ahsoka went to the cave and saw Mo'at sleeping. When she tried to wake her up, she had no luck and soon realized that Mo'at wasn't asleep.

It was a sad day for Ahsoka, she set the body on fire and sang her favorite song. After that day, Ahsoka lost her passion for music.

"This is probably the most fun I've had in a long time." Ahsoka said, taking a piece of cotton candy and eating it.

"I'm glad." Lux said, taking a piece for himself.

Suddenly a soft melody was playing, stopping herself in her tracks. She turned to see a Twi'lek playing the piano and the singer seemed to get ready to sing.

"They're good aren't they?" Lux said. "They're a pretty popular group right now."

"Yeah I know." Ahsoka said. Sometimes between missions the clones would turn on the radio in the mess hall to listen to the music. They would sometimes hold impromtu kareoke nights and use the time to make fun of each other whilst purposly singing terrible. Ahsoka stuck around for the laughs, but she never participated in the singing.

"Yeah I've heard of them." she said, walking closer to the show.

"All right then." the emcee said, "Step right up! Step right up for a chance to sing with Twilight! Come on folks this is a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

The crowd was scrambling to be chosen, while the spotlight kept singing, until finally it landed on a specific person.

"You, young lady!" the emcee shouted pointing to Ahsoka, "You're the lucky winner."

"Huh?" Ahsoka pointed to herself in confusion. "Me?"

"That's right! Come on up!" he said waving his arm dramatically.

"Wait-no. I couldn't. I couldn't!" Ahsoka insisted, but the crowd paid her no heed. They simply pushed her up the makeshift stage with the band.

"Congrats." the lead singer said. He was a male Twilek. "You're supposed to start off but I'll follow. If you're too scared to continue then just fall back and I'll take lead." He then turned back to the pianist to figure out which song they were going to sing.

Ahsoka froze in her spot. She hadn't sang since Mo'at's death, and she had never sang in public. She began to have a mini-panic attack and tried to look for a way out. She then looked to the side and saw a small Na'vi girl. She was around six years old and seemed excited to be watching a performance. Her eyes softened as she was reminded of her old friend and knew that Mo'at would want her to perform.

'Bringing joy to a person through music is a truly wonderful gift, it should never go to waste."

Ahsoka closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she only knew one song by this band and hoped they wouldn't mind her picking. She then began to sing very softly.

You can push me away, I can take it  
I can make you a promise, and break it  
We know the way it goes by now

She cleared her throat between verses just as the piano began to play.

Running off just to see if I chase you  
I pretend I know how to replace you  
Still we get tangled up some how

Lux looked to Ashoka in shock. Her voice was both magnetic and powerful. Like nothing he had ever heard. The crowd and the band had the same reaction, they all looked to her in awe and when they got to the chorus Ahsoka's voice grew stronger.

Hear it thunder, and I wonder  
How long can I hang on?  
I'm caught in the storm  
I'm caught in the rain, I'm caught in the rush that hides this pain  
I'm ready to drown, but it's comin' down, but I feel so alive Just let me go, just walk away  
If you love someone, you never let them stay  
Caught in the storm

She was attracting more people, everyone was mesmerized by her voice. But Ahsoka didn't realize it, she was completely into her performance, completely unaware of the world around her.

As the bars on the Bowery are closing  
You arrive at the door, standing frozen  
You say you thought you'd find me here

Tell me how I begin to forget you  
When you keep coming back and I let you  
Love me until you disappear

I'm caught in the storm  
I'm caught in the rain  
I'm caught in the rush that hides this pain  
I'm ready to drown, but it's comin' down, but I feel so alive Just let me go, just walk away  
If you love someone, you never let them stay  
Caught in the storm

Let me wash away, you can find me after the flood  
Let me wash away

Caught in the storm  
Caught in the rain  
Caught in the rush that hides this pain  
When you love someone you find a way to stay

Caught in the storm

Mmm Hmmm mmmm

There was a moment of silence at first, then a thunderous applause. People were clapping a cheering for her, waving their arms in excitement. Ahsoka blushed slightly and took a modest bo. Not wanting a big scene, she quickly exited the stage and grabbed Lux by the arm dragging him away.

"Whoa slow down!." Lux cried out.

Ahsoka stopped once she felt they were a safe distance away and covered her face. "That was so embarrassing!"

"Embarrassing?" Lux asked incredulously, "Are you insane? That was fantastic! I had no idea you could even sing."

"Well I don't really." Ahsoka said with a dismissive wave. "I just fooled around with it when I was a child."

"Ahsoka, you were _really _good." Lux said.

"Thanks, but can you not mention this to anyone." Ahsoka asked. "It's really not something I want people to know."

Although Lux tried to convince her otherwise, Ahsoka was adamant at keeping her impromptu performance a secret. Finally he agreed, he looked at his watch and was surprised at the time.

"It's starting to get late." Lux said.

"We should head back then." Ahsoka said, "I don't want to keep Padme waiting."

They walked back to the carriage and it was a relatively quiet ride. They arrived at the palace and Lux walked Ahsoka back to her room.

"Thanks Lux," Said Ahsoka, "I had a really nice time."

"I'm glad." Lux smiled.

Ahsoka, on an impulse, kissed Lux on the cheek.

"Thanks again Lux!" Ahsoka quickly closed the door, before Lux could comment on the kiss.

Lux touched his cheek and his smile got a little bigger.

He walked back to his room with a skip in his step.

* * *

Hi again. Let me know what you think.

I can't believe Ahsoka's left! I we still see her even if she isn't in the order.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Ahsoka walked into the room smiling the entire way. She took off her sandals and was beginning to change into her regular clothes, until she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in."

Padme walked in, she was changed out of her senatorial robes and into regular clothes.

"Ahsoka, I thought I heard you come in," Padme said closing the door, she glanced at Ahsoka's bed and saw her sundress. "Is that my dress?"

Ahsoka blushed, "Yeah, I hope it's ok."

"Of course it is!" Padme said picking up the dress, "I said borrow whatever you like, and you picked a great choice. So how did your date go!"

"Padme!" Ahsoka said hotly as she changed back into her Jedi attire, "It WASN'T a date!"

"Fine." Padme rolled her eyes as she stepped onto the bed with Ahsoka, "Your not-date then."

Ahsoka sighed, knowing she wouldn't get rid of Padme until she gave her some detalis about her time with Lux. She was sure not to tell Padme about her impromtu performance.

"It was...nice." Ahsoka said, "We went on a carriage ride and he showed me a lot of the sights on the planet and then he took me to the fair. I had a lot of fun."

"I'm glad." Padme said warmly, she was interrupted by her comm beeping. "Oh excuse me Ahsoka."

She left the room to have brief conversation, and Ahsoka could hear the excitement in Padme's voice. She all but rushed back into the room.

"Sorry Ahsoka," Padme said, her face with a wide smile."That was Anakin, he says that he's on his way and he should be here tonight."

"What a surprise." Ahsoka said to herself.

"Anyways we need to go shopping. The congress is holding a senator's ball tonight and we need to get dresses." Padme explained

"Wait 'we'?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes Ahsoka, 'we'" Padme smiled. "After all you are my escorts on this mission, so naturally you have to come to the ball with me."

"Why do I get the feeling that you've been planning this all along and I'm being guilt-tripped into coming with you." Ahsoka said flatly.

"Because it's true," Padme said, "Now come on, the ball starts at eight o'clock and we don't have much time."

"Eight!" Ahsoka looked at the clock, "But it's already going to be five!"

"Which is why we have to hurry!" Padme said, grabbing Ahsoka's arm and pulling her out of the room.

Ahsoka sighed as she tagged along, she had a feeling that she was in for a long day.

* * *

Anakin sighed during the ride to Chandrila. He was exhausted. He and his men had just come back from a brutal battle against a batallion of Separatist droids. They were trying to help an allied planet gain their independance from Dooku's cruel regime and they ahd just barely succeeded. They suffered a heavy loss of weapons, and clones.

_'Just how long does this have to go on?_' Anakin asked himself. It was a though the war never ended.

He smiled when he thought of his wife. He couldn't wait to see her, every day away from her was like torture. He didn't like the fact that she was at an important event without his protection, but if he couldn't be there to protect her he was glad Ahsoka was. He didn't trust anyone else with her.

"General." Rex interrupted. "Our ETA to the rendevous point is five minutes"

"Thanks Rex," Anakin said, "Ready the men."

He would take a separate cruiser in order to get to Chandrila. He waved off Rex's offer of taking a few men and coming with him. Anakin had told him that it wasn't necessary, that he would be fine without them. He really wanted to spend some time alone with Padme.

"General." Fives said, "Commander Cody has just called, he's informed us that General Kenobi is going to accompany you to Chandrila."

"Thank you Fives, as you were." Anakin ordered.

_'Great.'_ Anakin thought to himself. _'I guess that I won't be getting the 'alone time' with Padme.'_

He hated that he had to keep his love for Padme a secret, if only the Jedi didn't have the no attachments rule. His life would be a whole lot easier.

* * *

"Now let's see, where should we go next?" Padme asked herself, glancing from side to side.

"Padme, don't you think we've been to enough stores?" Ahsoka asked.

"Ahsoka, shopping is an art." Padme explained seriously, "You need patience to find the perfect dress."

"Just who are you trying to impress?" Ahsoka asked slyly.

Padme halted for a brief moment, "What makes you think I'm trying to impress someone? I just want to look my best for the ball to make a good impression."

"Mmhmm." Ahsoka said, knowing full well the change in Padme's demeanor the second she found out that Anakin was coming.

Her eyes lit up, "Last store Ahsoka, I promise!"

"That's what you said 3 stores ago." Ahsoka said rolling her eyes, but following nonetheless.

An elderly lady glanced up and smiled brightly at her next customers.

"Padme!" She called out brightly, "It's been so long."

"Too long Drisela." Padme said clasping the elder woman's hands in her, and turning to Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, this is Drisela, the finest dressmaker in all of Chandrila."

"You're too kind Padme." Drisela said modestly.

"Drisela, this is Ahsoka Tano," Padme introduced, "She's a Jedi padawan and one of my escorts for this visit. She and I are both going to need dresses for tonight."

"Oh my dear say no more!" Drisela said. She led both women to the back of her store where there was a variety of dresses of every color. "Pick what you like and I'll be with you shortly. I'm afraid that I'm as blind as a bat without my glasses, so I must go looking for them."

"Thank you Drisela." Padme said, walking to the rack and helping herself to some dresses. "Ahsoka please don't be shy, pick anything you want."

"Why do I have to wear a dress?" Ahsoka huffed sitting on one of the boxes and crossing her arms. "Can't I go in my Jedi uniform?"

"Ahsoka the main reason for this ball is for everybody to let loose and have a good time." Padme said, "Besides, wearing a dress isn't that bad."

"Speak for yourself." Ahsoka muttered.

"I heard that." Padme said stepping out from the curtain, she was wearing a long-sleeved pink dress with glitter on the top. "What do you think?"

Ahsoka made a face and shook her head. "Not you."

"Hmm, you're right." Padme agreed, stepping back into the curtain and trying on the next dress, "And besides, do you realize how many girls would have loved to be on shopping spree and going to a ball."

"Well I'm not one of them." Ahsoka crossed her arms.

"You get to dance with boys." Padme said, stepping out in a bright yellow dress with puffy sleeves.

"Boys don't work for me," Ahsoka said, "And that dress does not work for you."

Padme sighed. "Back to the room, and a little dancing wouldn't kill you. Have you even danced before?"

"Tried it once, didn't like it." Ahsoka said flatly.

"Honestly, you're just as stubborn as Anakin." Padme said, stepping out one final time.

She was wearing a high-collared silver dress, it was a floor length gown, with beads at the neckline. There was a ribbon looped around the waist as a belt accentuating her figure. It looked both beautiful and elegant on her.

Ahsoka smiled, "We have a winner."

"Really?" Padme turned to look back at her reflection. "You don't think it's too flashy?"

"You look beautiful Padme." Ahsoka said sincerely, "You'll be the most beautiful senator there."

"Oh I doubt that." Padme said modestly.

_'I know at least one person who would agree with me.'_ Ahsoka thought.

"Alright then," Padme clapped her hands, "Now it's your turn."

Ahsoka sighed, "You're not going to let this go are you?"

"What do you think?" Padme asked.

Ahsoka was about to go into the back, when Drisela walked into the room with her glasses in hand.

"I've found them!" She said, putting them on. "Now then, have you found something Padme dear?"

"Yes, Drisela," Padme replied, she gestured to Ahsoka, "Now all we need is something for my friend."

Drisela finally got a good look at Ahsoka and her eyes widened, "Oh my! Aren't you a lovely creature!"

Ahsoka looked away uncomfortably, not used to the praise. "Thank you."

"Oh!" Her eyes lit up in an idea. "I think I have the perfect dress for you. Wait right here."

"Ahsoka don't be embarrased." Padme encouraged gently.

"I'm just used to people praising me for my battle techniques, not my looks." Ahsoka admitted reluctantly, "I don't want to seem shallow."

"Ahsoka, you're one of the least shallow people I know." Padme said seriously, "And as far as you're looks go, never be ashamed of that. Ahsoka, you're a beautiful girl, both inside and out. You of all people deserve at least one night of freedom and joy."

"Thanks Padme." Ahsoka said quietly. Drisela picked that moment to come back in carrying a bundle.

"Here it is!" She said, thrusting the bundle into her arms. "Now go on dear don't be shy, we'll be right here waiting for you."

Ahsoka sighed knowing it was pointless to argue , and went back to try on the dress.

Drisela turned back to Padme. "She seems like such a sweet girl."

"She is." Padme insisted, "She's just...not used to dressing up."

"I wouldn't think so considering the fact that she's a jedi." Drisela replied

Padme chuckled. "Yes, I suppose so. She's Anakin's padawan."

"Ah, he's finally got himsel a student." Drisela said, turning to a mannequin and placing some pins on a dress. "Nice to know that he's learning finally learning some responsibility."

"Drisela, Anakin is very responsible." Padme argued.

"Oh now Padme, you know I meant no harm," Drisela said, "But even you must admit that he's always had a 'dive first, ask questions later' personality."

"Perhaps," Padme admitted, "But he's become much more serious now. Especially when Ahsoka is involved, he treats her like his own daughter."

"Well, the care of a child is always a huge responsiblity," Drisela said, "I am glad to know that he has taken it seriously."

"Believe me, Drisela," Padme said, "if there is one thing Anakin is serious about, it's Ahsoka's safety."

Ahsoka took that moment to step out of the curtain.

"Well, what do you think?"

Padme and Drisela turned, both gasped and held the hands to their mouths.

"What?" Ahsoka asked. "Is it that bad?"

"Ahsoka..." Padme trailed off, "You look beautiful!"

"Indeed you do my dear," Drisela insisted, "Many have worn that dress and I can honestly say that none have looked as good in it as you do."

"Really?" Ahsoka asked as she turned around and looked at her reflection. "It feels so...strange."

"We'll take it!" Padme said handing her card over, "Both of them."

"Wonderful!" Drisela said, "Oh you girls are going to be the talk of the ball. You'll be the most beautiful ones there!"

"Thank you Drisela." Padme said.

"Padme, you don't have to." Ahsoka said.

"Ahsoka, I want to." Padme insisted, "Please, it's not very often I can do such kind things for my friends, and you, well you're practically my family."

"Thanks Padme," Ahsoka finally relented.

Padme smiled, and looked at her wrist, "Well that didn't take as long as I thought it would, we can still make it back to the apartments and get ready."

"Oh joy." Ahsoka said sarcastically.

* * *

Their carrier had finally landed and they were in Chandrila. Anakin stepped out and took a breath of fresh air. He had stayed cooped up in a carrier for too long, a maitenance droid rolled up to greet him.

"Master Jedi." It beeped, "A pleasure to see you, I have here the room assignment and the keys for you and your companion. You and Master Kenobi will be sharing a room."

"Thanks." Anakin said taking the keys.

He then heard the all-too familiar whirring of a carrier.

'Showtime.' Anakin thought, as he turned to greet his old Master.

"Master." Anakin bowed once Obi-wan got off the ship.

"Anakin, good to see you." Obi-wan said. "I assume you just got here?"

"Yeah." Anakin said. "I just landed, and I got our room assignment. Looks like we'll be sharing."

"It's only natural." Kenobi said, "We're both Jedi, so we'll have no problems with each other."

"I was just headed to the senator's ball." Anakin said. "I feel like we should get started right away."

"I suppose you're right." Obi-wan agreed, "We'll need to get an idea of what relations are like at this moment. This meeting could very well put an end to the war."

"We can only hope." Anakin said.

* * *

Padme was already dressed, he had decide to wear her hair in an elegant bun, with a ribbon of her hair falling onto her face. She was now putting the finishing touches on Ahsoka's eyes. She decided to put a smoky eye shadow. It made Ahsoka's eyes more narrow, giving her a more mature look.

"There." Padme said. "All finished. The eye shadow is really all you need, you have so much natural beauty already."

"Thanks I guess." Ahsoka said, she looked at herself in the mirror. She was surprised by her reflection "Is this really me? I look so different."

"Oh! I forgot." Padme rushed to her jewelry box. "There's one more thing you need."

"Padme come on." Ahsoka said, "We're going to be late, and no offense but I'd rather get this over with already."

"Just a minute." Padme rummaged through her box and pulled out two items.

One was a necklace, it had a teardrop pendant on a delicate chain, with crystal beads in groups of two. The other was a headpiece, a string of crystal beads with a smaller teardrop pendant, about the size of a thumbnail. They both matched the color of the dress.

"Padme." Ahsoka breathed, "They're beautiful."

"I know," Padme gave them a loving look, "They were my grandmother's. I want you to wear them tonight."

"Padme I couldn't!" Ahsoka protested trying to give them back.

"Yes, you can." Padme emphasized, pushing them back "Ahsoka, I want this night to be one that you remember, and I would really appreciate it if you would wear them tonight."

Ahsoka sighed, knowing she wasn't going to win the arguments. "Alright, but...could you help me put them on?"

"Of course." Padme beamed, and went to put them on.

* * *

Both Anakin and Obi-wan walked into the ballroom already packed with the senators of both Republic and Separatist affiliations. The looked around and saw no immediate threats, everybody seemed to be having a good time, there was talking, laughter and dancing. A serving droid offered them drinks, which they accepted.

"Well, no one's tried to kill each other yet." Anakin remarked dryly.

"Yes, it looks like things are going well." Obi-wan said, "But we must tread cautiously, and be ready at a moment's notice."

"Spoken like a true Jedi." A melodic voice said behind them.

Anakin and Obi-wan turned around and were surprised to see the Duchess Satine, standing behind them. She was dressed in an elegant pale pink long-sleeved dress. Wearing a matching coral earring and necklace set, and her hair in an elegant braid.

"Satine." Obi-wan said, keeping the surprise out of his voice. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"Isn't Mandalore a neutral country?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, but I am good friends with Senator Mothma and Bonateri and they were most insistent that I come," Satine explained, "They felt if the congregation might heed the words of a neutral world."

"Well, here's to hoping they will." Obi-wan said raising his glass

Satine agreed and clinked her drinks with his, at that moment Mina came to their view. Mina was wearing a thick-strapped purple gown with long gloves. Standing at her side was Lux, dressed in white pants, black boots and a formal black jacket with gold trimmings.

"Satine!" Mina waved at her. "I'm so glad you've arrived!"

"Mina." Satine embraced her warmly, "It's so wonderful to see you again. And Lux! What a fine young man you've grown up to be."

"Master Jedis," Satine introduced, " Allow me to introduce Mina Bonateri, senator of Raxus and her son Lux."

"An honor to meet you." Obi-wan bowed.

Anankin bowed as well, but only slightly. He couldn't be completely courteous due to the fact that they were a part of the Separtists.

Meanwhile, Padme stood at the balcony, staring at the guests below. Her eyes brightened when she saw Anakin.

"It looks like a full house tonight, and Anakin and Obi-wan have arrived as well." Padme said, turning to look at Ahsoka, only to find that she wasn't behind her as she had previously thought.

"Ahsoka?"

"Here." A voice said behind the curtain.

"Ahsoka," Padme said, "You can hardly enjoy the ball behind a curtain."

"I've changed my mind." Ahsoka said, "I'm not coming out."

"Ahsoka come on!" Padme said. "We're already here."

"I look ridiculous!" Ahsoka argued.

"You look gorgeous." Padme said, "Now come out this instance or so help me...I'll tell Anakin about that dent you put on his cruiser the night that you took it out for a joyride!"

Ahsoka peeked her head from the curtain, "You wouldn't."

Padme crossed her arms and smirked, "Try me."

* * *

Anakin, and Obi-wan had left the ladies to talk amongst themselves, Padme had chosen that moment to come down the staircases. Anakin looked up and held his breath. Padme was a vision, the beads on the neckline of her dress sparkled under the chandelier lights, she was wearing silver dangling earrings and her hair was perfect.

Anakin had to stop himself from running to her and kissing her, he settled for a deep bow. "Senator Amidala, it's good to see you again."

"Master Skywalker," Padme fold her hands in front of her and returned the bow. "Master Kenobi, it's good to see you again."

"And you as well, Padme." Obi-wan replied, returning his bow.

"Senator, if I may," Anakin began, "You look beautiful tonight."

"You're too kind." Padme replied, "Though I am proud to say that I pale in comparison to your padawan."

"Ahsoka?" Anakin was surprised. "She's here?"

"Yes," Padme giggled, "Although I almost had to drag her out here in order to do it."

"Well, I'm not surprised," Anakin said, "This isn't her scene."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Padme turned to the stairs. "Ahsoka! Come on down."

Finally Ahsoka made her debut, and both men had their mouths hanging open. Ahsoka walked down with grace and dignity much like a princess.

She was wearing a strapless dress of the deepest blue it was almost purple. The top of the bodice looked as if flowerpetals were opening, and it had a pattern of flowers on the rightside, going down the dress. She had taken off her akul headress, wearing instead the headpiece Padme gave to her. She wrapped it around her lekkus where the beads surrounded her head and the teardrop crystal in the middle of her forehead. She wore the matching necklace as well. Both pieces of jewelry matched the dress, and the color brought out the blue in her eyes

Anakin couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that this beautiful young woman standing before him was his padawan.

"Hello masters." Ahsoka said, timidly.

"Ahsoka..." Anakin lost his voice for a moment. "You... look different."

"She's gorgeous isn't she?" Padme gushed.

"Padme stop." Ahsoka said.

"No she's right." Anakin agreed, "You look good Snips."

"Indeed you do," Obi-wan agreed, "I almost didn't recognize you."

"Thank you Masters." Ahsoka blushed.

Unbeknownst to the group, Ahsoka was receiving the attetions of quite a few men in the room. Although the one who was shocked the most was Lux. The moment he saw Ahsoka his heart stopped. He never believed that a creature so beautiful could exist, and she was just meters away from him.

Tonight was definitely a night he was going to remember.

* * *

Ok, guys a brand-new update! I was surprised that I was able to produce one so quickly, but what can I say. I was inspired!

Ok, so if you want a better description of Padme and Ahsoka's outfits, I've posted the links on my profile. So take a look!


End file.
